in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raggedheart
Raggedheart is a gray tabby tomcat with long, elegant tail and green round eyes and a big spot that covers one-third of his face. Due to a genetic deformity, he was born without both his front legs. But once he joined Starclan, small specs of what seems to be stardust can sometimes get condensed around his chest and form paw-like extremities, never the less. The barely use them, as he is used to roam around his two hind legs. History Raggedheart was born in the distant clans to Wrenscar beside his siblings Pebblekit, Snakekit, and Ravenkit, being the younger of the litter. They had been the result of a gay couple looking for a donor to have kits with. His stepmother, Stormstar had told her mate, Wrenscar that even though she wanted to, Raggedkit was doomed to die because of his disability. Filled with anger and sadness, Wrenscar tool Raggedkit with her in a quest to look for a forever home where no one would hurt or think less of him. Eventually, both cats found Rowanclan and joined it. After some time of living there, Wrenscar confessed Whitestar that, in fact, Raggedheart was his son. Whitestar was filled with joy to know that he had kits and loved Raggedkit independently of his obvious deformity. Raggedkit spent much more time than usual in the nursery. He was willing to become a warrior, but as he grew, he understood that it was not a real option. Instead, he got interested in herbs and medicine. And so did other two toms. Raggedkit was about to tell his father he then was willing to stay in camp and be an aid to elders and queen instead of a medicine cat, but Softfur accepted to mentor the three kits. Raggedpaw started to go out with his denmates and mentor and quickly learned most of the things. He loved to wander around clearings and plane areas, as this was easier for him to walk there. He was still an apprentice when he got involved in a kind of sexual situation with two rouged and another young she-cat called Fernpaw where he impregnated her by accident. He had no idea what was he doing, and once he found out what he did, he felt guilt and not worth it of his soon to be position. Non the less, he continued to visit Fernpaw to keep the promise of taking care of the kits and despite his efforts to be as distant as possible, he created a love relationship with her. He was still an apprentice when his mother presented him his new love interest; a fluffy grey kittypet with different colored eyes called Cardamom. Raggedpaw accepted the tom as his mother's boyfriend, but not eneriely as a father. Later on, when he and his mate became warriors, she joined Rowanclan and both of them kept their relationship in secret. When Fernheart finally gave birth she named two of the kits, Adderkit and Mintkit. Fernheart waited to the right moment to let their father name the two remaining kits, there being Skykit and Silentkit. It was winter when Wrenscar introduced Cardamom to Rowanclan, seeking for the approval of Whitestar to let him be another Rowanclan warrior with the excuse of the threat that Stormclan represented to them. But the circumstances turned to another way around and Whitestar confessed to her that he had never stopped loving her, filled with anger and remorse, he ran off the clan, only to end up in a discussion with Raggedheart near the frozen river, where a Stormclaner, Moonleap tried to push him out the thin ice but she herself slipped off and ended up sinking them down. After the tragic incident, Raggedheart called for help and multiple warriors, including Cardamom searched for both cats until the sunset. This also sunk Ragedheart in a depression that he never fully recovered from. The word of Whitestar dying spred out the forest and Stormclan attacked the weakened Rowanclan, taking captive most she-cats of Rowanclan, including Wrenscar. In this attack, Brackenstar attacked and killed Skykit, one of Raggedheart's sons, who tried to defend his friends from the evil leader. Raggedheart stayed behind, miraculously not getting killed by the fierce warriors of the enemy clan. Once he had the chance, he took Skykit's dead body to be brought back to his mother and me buried and mourned as he deserved. Time went by and Adderkit grew closer to him, seeing him as an inspiration and as a parent, not knowing that he, in fact, was his father. The medicine cat started to call him Adderpaw and claimed him as his apprentice, despite there not being an official ceremony for it. At the same time, the now apprentice age kits of Raggedheart started asking who their father was, leading him and Fernheart promise them to tell who their father was once they receive their apprentice names. Not long after, Whitestar came back to the clans with the aid of Goateyes and Willowcloud, the sister of Moonleap, the she-cat that almost drowned the white leader in the first place. Raggedheart was, of course, happy to see his father once more and alive. By accident, one apprentice that had the scent of Whitestar in her pelt gets captured by Sromclan and is forced to tell the where Whitestar is, but Oakpaw does not give up the information, hearing the she-cat scream and squeak in pain, Wrenscar, who was still captive in Stormclan and expecting kits steps in and takes the apprentice to a safer zone and obtains the information Brackenstar was looking for. She, later on, gives false information to the leader and leads a group of cats that were willing to escape from Stormclan. Before she could step in Raven's camp she gives birth to her second litter of four she-kits by the river's shore. Raggedheart helps her out and is excited to be the older brother of said litter. After the situation settles down slightly, and Whitestar calls for a clan meeting. Silentkit, Adderkit and, Mintkit gain their apprentice names and Raggedheart climbs up the high rock to confess to every cat that he was their father and Fernheart's mate. In the following moons, the tom started to deteriorate more and more, his appearance was as one of an old cat, despite he being fairly young. The life started to drain from his eyes and his energy decreased as his thirst started to go up at dangerous levels. at the same time, Raggedheart stopped to talk to his mate, the time they used to spend together got reduced to nothing. At a certain point, an altercade where Adderfang got involved, Icefur violently attacked him, which lead Raggedheart to look for Water Hemlock, an extremely poisonous herb that could kill any warrior in seconds after a slow and painful agony. He planned on adding it to a prey Icefur were to eat, but the thought of actually killing her stopped him from doing so. Rowanclan stayed under the radar and in Raven's camp until they gain enough courage to confront Stormclan in what will be known as The War were great amounts of cats from either side end up dying, among them, his denmate and fellow medicine cat, Weedsteam. The same night of The War, part of the forest where Rowanclan's camp resided lit up in fire. Raggedheart sent Silentpaw out the camp, in the look for wet moss to cover the weakened warriors, elders, queens and or kits noses who needed a filter for the ashy air. But the tom ended up slipping in the wet rocks. Nothing really happened to him, as Silentpaw seems to be made of rubber, but the weight of his other son almost dying never left his head. As his state got worse and worse, either physical and emotional he realized that he was suffering from an illness beyond his knowledge. His days were counted with the pads of his paws, and he suddenly felt as if he could be living a better life instead of crying over what had already happened. Raggedheart talked to Fernheart about what he was going through and what was 'bout to happen and both cats got back together. He continued his medicine cat duties and refused to retire. Raggedheart was laying in bed most of the time, drowing himself in poppy seed and thyme leaf to ease the pain he was feeling, when Fernheart found out that she was expecting a second litter. It was when the medicine cat gave the best he had of himself and managed to remind alive around seven moons more. He attended queens and kits the last days of his life in order to stay close to his mate and kits. He was there when Gloomflower gave birth to her kits and also when she passed out. He almost told Fernheart to adopt both kits, but he ended up not willing to do so, as he knew that they might get attached to him. Finally, Raggedheart lost the fight against kidney cancer he was dealing with as his younger son, Jaggedkit told him made-up stories of how the future was going to be and his beloved wife sang to him lullabies. The tom woke up in a wonderfully pretty place beside the small, white, one-eyes Skykit, who had gone to meet him first in the entrance of Starclan.